Love, Rather Darkness
by Sherlockina Holmes
Summary: She was his light, he, her darkness. She was his queen, he, her king. Could the Fates have really destined this love? Hades/Persephone


Herro!

I'm Sherlockina Holmes! No, I am not a detective. And no, I am not related to Sherlock Holmes in any single way. I hope you do like this story, I love positive comments and favorite authors and favorite stories, so, if you like this story so much, comment or favorite this story! And if you like more than the story, favorite the author, yours truly. Remember that, if you don't like this story, PM me or leave a tip in the comments! I love the tips too! But not more than the commenting or the favoriting (I don't think that's a word…). Anyways, stay awesome!

See you at the end of this chapter!

Chapter One

She tumbled down into the grass, her glossy chestnut locks flowing into her face. She let out a small laugh of amusement. Catching this grasshopper was a little more challenging than usual. "Kore!" called out a female voice. Sighing, Kore got up and ran to her mother. Her mother had tears in her eyes. "It's time to go, my little ray of light," Demeter softly said. Kore rushed into the house and put on a yellow silk chiton and pinned up her hair with white flowers. This was the dress her mother and her had chosen for her celebration of leaving the memories of childhood behind and becoming a goddess. Demeter climbed into her chariot with the finest white horses made by Poseidon. Kore climbed up into the seat next to her mother's and sat down. The horses soon then swiftly took off, leaving but no trace behind.

"KORE! MY DARLING!" Zeus bellowed. It was clear he had consumed too much wine. "WELCOME TO YOUR 18TH MOON'S CELEBRATION!" Hera gracefully took Kore's hand and led her to a fancy chair at the front of the table. Everybody sat down. "We are all here for a great reason;" Hera spoke, "Today our precious Kore will be with us for her 18th moon." "Let us rejoice upon this moment, for at the sliver of light upon the sundial points to 12, she will be a goddess." Silence surrounded the table like a cloud of mist. "LET THE FESTIVITIES BE-"Zeus' words were cut off by a cool breeze from the door. The man standing there had obsidian eyes, raven black hair, alabaster skin, and a muscular frame unlike Zeus and Poseidon's bulky ones, but graceful and strong. He wore all black, but he was strikingly handsome. Kore's eyes met his for a second. Could this really be the Lord of the Dead? The oldest brother? Murmurs escaped ambrosia stained lips as he walked to his seat at the table. Whispers of "Why is he here?" and "Oh no!" echoed throughout the room. He didn't seem to mind. "Am I late?" he spoke in a charming baritone voice. Kore's heart started to pound. "N-n-not at all, Hades, my dear brother," Zeus spoke in a nervous tone, still a bit slurred from the wine from Dionysus' cellars. "And who is the young lady, if I may ask?" Hades said, gesturing at Kore. Demeter's grip tightened under the table. "That is my dearest daughter, Kore, who is celebrating her 18th moon." "What a charming young lady," Hades said. "Now, shall we begin?" Food was served by loyal servants to the gods and goddesses like roasted oddities, candied fruit, stuffed meats, and more. Kore was disgusted. Her home food was the best she had ever had. Hebe fluttered around; pouring ambrosia to any cups that needed it. Many goddesses went to the ballroom to find a partner to dance with, and as usual, the gods followed them.

Kore sat outside waiting in the garden for the party to end, feeling uncomfortable. She knew the story. Many gods would ask her for a dance, supposedly "charm" her and make her fall in love, then ask for her hand in marriage, then ruin her life in a way her mother would never explain. She dipped her feet in the cool water of her favorite fountain, the one engraved with flowers and colorful stones. As her feet basked in the cold water, she wondered if she would ever get married. _"Never"_, she thought, as long as her mother protected her from the dangers of the world. Her mother called them love, lust, death, and gods who wanted her just for her body, not for her personality of loving, kindness, and caring. She heard a fluttering of wings behind her. "Hermes?" She turned around and there, standing, was her dear friend. "Kore!" He hugged her. "Sorry I'm late." "I had to deliver a package to Anchises from Aphrodite." Kore gave him a warm smile. "That's fine. I understand that Aphrodite had some _business _to do." Kore and Hermes giggled at her emphasis on business. "Anyways, congratulations on your 18th moon. _I do hope you remember that I'm 1 moon older than you_." Kore gave him a playful push. "I do not respect my elders." Hermes smiled. "Kore? Sweetheart?" Kore looked at Hermes. "I have to go now. Meet you at our secret hiding spot tomorrow when the sundial points 11 if I can sneak away from my mother." Hermes hugged her. "Goodbye, dear Kore." She waved goodbye as she ran away from the fountain to him. "Isn't it a fine night, dear nephew?" spoke a unusually familiar voice next to him. _"Hades!" _Hermes thought. He gathered up all his courage. "Greetings, dearest uncle Hades. What brings you here?" Hades' lips twitched the slightest. "Oh, nothing much. Just to see the beautiful young woman who will soon turn into a goddess. She would make a fine ruler..." Hermes' eyes widened. "What makes you think that, honored uncle?" Hermes spoke, with the slightest tone of concern in his voice. "Oh, just a suggestion. A guess, I suppose, from watching her grow up." Hermes started to speak. "But how do you-" Hades looked up at the moon. "I must be going now. I have plans for a… visitor…"

Hmm… what do you think Hades is planning? Tune in next time for another chapter!

Until then,

_Sherlockina Holmes_


End file.
